Nazuna Nito
His personality is usually bright, cheerful, and friendly, but he hates it when people treat him like a kid and call him cute. He is highly self-conscious of himself in the role of the older figure, getting his underclassmen to call him "big bro" and showing concern for them. His movements are very flexible, like a small animal's. As a part of the Broadcasting Committee, he manages the school broadcast program. He speaks with a lisp and greatly fumbles with his words when in a flurry. Leader of the unit Ra✽bits. Appearance Nazuna is the shortest of the third years, with a small build. His hair is bright blonde and short in the back while longer on the front right. He has light red-pink eyes. He wears the school uniform with the collar of his white shirt undone and a green tie. He also wears an ivory colored sweater, with red and blue stripes and dark purple buttons. He wears blue sneakers with white laces. He also wears a black ring on his left middle finger. On stage, Nazuna wears the Ra✽bits uniform--a blue and white sailor outfit. The collar is blue with a gold stripe and decorated with a blue bow with a white stripe. The bow is accented with a small gold star. The sleeve cuffs are also blue. The shirt is white and has a blue pocket on it, with gold buttons on the front. He wears fitted blue capri pants that are rolled up just below his knees, revealing the white lining of the pants. They're accessorized with a bell on the side with dangling light blue and white ribbons. Nazuna wears white socks with a blue stripe, together with brown boots with yellow buckles on the sides. The uniform also includes a blue beret decorated with a gold musical note. Trivia *Nazuna's first name means "shepherd's purse" (Capsella bursa-pastoris), a weed-like plant that is one of the ingredients used in the traditional seven-herb rice porridge prepared for the Festival of Seven Herbs (January 7th) in Japan. The flower motif in Nazuna's autograph may be due to this connection. *The "to" (兎) in Nazuna's last name means "rabbit," an animal that has a strong personal connection with Nazuna, as he belongs to the unit Ra*bits and keeps a pet rabbit. In his autograph, Nazuna also draws a rabbit in place of this character. *Nazuna's eyes are reddish in color, similar to the eye color of albino rabbits. *Nazuna's autograph consists of his full name, rendered in both kanji and hiragana. As mentioned above, his autograph features a flower and a rabbit. The style is cute and childish. *Nazuna calls all of the other members of Ra✽bits by nicknames. Tomoya Mashiro is Tomochin, Hajime Shino is Hajimechin, and Mitsuru Tenma is Mitsuruchin. He refers to Shinobu Sengoku as "Shinobun" *Nazuna appears to take off the ring on his left hand whenever he is in his Live costumes. His Choir outfit is the only exception to this. Spoilers: *It is revealed in Tanabata Festival that Kaoru mistook Nazuna for a girl and attempted to hit on him. *It was revealed that before Ra*bits was formed, Nazuna was a member of the unit Valkyrie. In Reminiscence ＊ End of the Marionette's Strings, Nazuna talks about his time in Valkyrie and why he left. *When Nazuna was a member of Valkyrie, his uniform consisted of a black, dark-rose colored coat over a buttoned dark red shirt with a white lace ribbon around his neck. He wore black shorts with frilled ends over black tights. He also wore a black headband with a black and white ribbon on it. Relationships See Nazuna Nito/Relationships Voice Actor Comment "This is Yuki Yonai, and I was in charge of the character Nazuna Nito. I had a lot of fun during the recording sessions, as I can sympathize with Nazuna-kun in many respects! There are many characters in Ensemble Stars, each with their own unique personalities, but I hope to become one with Nazuna-kun and lead the way for everyone! Remember, I'm cool, not cute! Please take care of me!" Category:Characters Category:3rd Year Category:Student Category:Ra✽bits Category:Tennis Club Category:Class 3-B Category:Broadcasting Committee Category:Knights Killers Category:Taurus